Intimacy
by shouvley
Summary: Bella is married to Jasper and has been sleeping with Edward for a year. Now Bella has to tell Jasper. Crossover with movie Closer. For SMC contest. B/J & B/E Lemon


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Intimacy  
**

**Penname: shouvley**

**Movie or TV Show: Closer**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Jasper & Bella/Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**

* * *

**_Summary: Bella is married to Jasper and has been sleeping with Edward for a year. Now Bella has to tell Jasper. For SMC contest. B/J & B/E Lemon_

_A/N: I absolutely love the scene in this movie that Bella and Jasper's fight is based on. It's one of the best scenes I've ever seen! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to review!_

* * *

Jasper was due home from his business trip any minute. He'd gone to New York for the week for some photo shoot and his flight had landed over an hour ago. He should be here any second.

I heard the door close and Jasper walked into the living room, dropping his bag on the floor. He walked over to me and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek as he greeted me.

I smiled up at him through my lashes, giving him 'fuck me' eyes. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. It was only going to hurt him later.

He smirked at this and sat next to me on the couch, taking one of my hands in his. He wanted to talk. I panicked slightly. Did he know? How could he have guessed? Edward and I were so careful. He didn't have a reason to suspect a thing. Did he?

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. His eyes darkened with lust and I knew I could delay this conversation with a well placed blow job. If there was one thing I was good at, it was delaying the inevitable with sex that would only make things hurt more later. It seemed I was a natural when it came to that.

"I missed you," I cooed, running a finger down his chest as I spoke.

"Did you now?" he replied, watching my finger as it hovered just above his belt.

I nodded. "I want to show you just how much I missed you," I said with a devilish smirk. I ran my palm over the bulge at was beginning to form in his pants and he exhaled loudly.

He threw his head back in obvious delight. "Have at it," he invited, sinking lower on the couch, knees wide apart.

I moved slowly from my position next to him and kneeled in front of him. I loosened his belt and unfastened his pants, then as my own special brand of torture, I leaned in closely, rubbing my tits over his swollen cock as I grabbed the pillow behind his head.

"Wouldn't want to have bruised knees," I explained throatily as he stared at me with wild eyes. I placed the pillow under my knees and ran my hands up his thighs.

I pulled his boxers down just far enough to expose him completely. His hands knotted in my hair and I knew I wasn't going to be doing all the work. I smiled as I descended upon him.

I held his shaft in my left hand while my right supported his sac. I leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss right on his swollen head. He groaned and my smile only grew wider. His vocalizations during intimacy were one of the many reasons I loved him.

_Used to love him_, I corrected myself.

I kissed my way down all the way to the base before coming back up with my tongue. As I prepared to engulf him completely I paused and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and he had a serene smile on his face. I breathed hot air on him for a few seconds before he started shifting, forcing my hands to move around him.

I let him writhe for a few more seconds before I brought him into my mouth. My movement was quick and he let out a surprised groan. I pumped my hand up and down as I moved my mouth around him.

It didn't take long before he was thrusting his hips off of the couch and into my face. I quickened my pace, squeezing and pinching his sac as I went.

I felt him shudder and saw his abdominal muscles contract. He wasn't too far gone now. I pulled back and blew on his tip like I was blowing out birthday candles. He trembled with the sudden cool sensation.

"Shit, Bella. I'm gonna fucking come."

I brought him back into my mouth, deep throating him. I kept him inside as long as my gag reflex would allow, only pulling back as far as necessary. It only took three rounds of that before he blew his load down my throat. I soaked up every last drop with my tongue, making sure he was licked clean.

His hands left my hair and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up to him for a searing kiss. I straddled him and whispered in his ear. "Welcome home."

He sighed and I could tell he still wanted to talk. I'd given him that blow job so we wouldn't have to talk. Apparently he had something on his mind.

He sat me down next to him and re-buttoned his pants. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"There's something I have to tell you," he started cautiously, running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor painfully but looked back at me as he spoke. "When I was in New York, I slept with someone."

I was floored. Could it be this easy? "You what?" I asked with fake indignation. I was in the process of leaving him for Edward and he cheated on me? That was like a 'get out of jail free' card.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, his throat filled with tears. "It was just something that happened. There was a party for all the photographers and models and we were both really drunk. Believe me, I never meant to do this. I love you too much." He paused to study my expression. "I don't want to lose you over this."

He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't do anything but hug him back. He was truly remorseful of is actions. I felt like shit, knowing that I had cheated on him so many times and had never felt like this even once.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him after an apology like that. I needed time to think.

"Why don't you go take a shower and we'll talk about this when you get out," I offered.

He sniffed and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I love you." I watched as he made his way upstairs and started running the water.

I was thankful that Jasper took long showers. I needed time to think.

I'd promised Edward that I would tell Jasper tonight. It wasn't fair to keep it from him any longer. I wanted to be with Edward. I just hated the thought of breaking Jasper's heart.

This whole situation was less than ideal. In my opinion intimacy should be a four letter word.

Jasper would be especially upset that it was Edward that I was leaving him for. I mean it was Edward who set us up in the first place.

Edward had been obsessed with me a few years back and I continually spurned his advances. I was getting over a bad break-up and Edward was coming on way too strong. His talk about being soul mates got on my nerves. I had thought that I'd met my soul mate but it turned out I was mistaken. My ex Jacob was nothing more than a controlling dickhead.

He spent more than a year trying to woo me and I never gave in. He wasn't what I was looking for in a relationship. He was too intense. He had a hard time seeing the lighter side of things and spent most of his time focused on the worst-case scenario. He was in medical school and he had every intention of becoming a dermatologist. I couldn't imagine myself the suburban housewife that belonged with a man like that.

Almost 2 years ago Edward had the brilliant idea to show me that he was better than my other options but setting me up on a series of horrifying blind dates. I was pretty sure one of them, James, was a serial killer. Yes, Edward was a step up from a serial killer, but at that point, only slightly.

He continued this mission, setting me up with Jasper. He'd intended for Jasper to come off as controlling and dominant. Unfortunately for Edward, Jasper wasn't controlling and I didn't mine dominance. Jasper and I really hit it off and before I knew it we had moved in together. We started calling Edward, 'Cupid', silently thanking him for thinking we would be so wrong for each other. It wasn't more than six months before he proposed and I'd said yes. Jasper wasn't perfect, but who was to say that he wasn't perfect for me?

About a year ago Jasper had an opening of a new exhibit featuring photographs of ordinary inhabitants of Seattle. His talent was overwhelming as I looked at the faces in the photos. He somehow managed to capture the entire spectrum of human emotion with one click of the lens.

I noticed a face on the wall I recognized. Jasper had taken a picture of Edward. He was laughing with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. I'd never seen him so carefree before. It was a turn on.

I turned around from the display and found Edward standing in front of me. He held the hand of pixie-like woman who he introduced as his girlfriend, Alice. She was pleasant and started asking me questions about Jasper's art. I was more than happy to reply but found myself struggling not to stare at Edward. Seeing that picture of him when he was completely happy without the pressures of medical school or the weight of my constant rejections had completely changed my perceptions of him.

Alice went to get a drink and I sat next to Edward on a bench in the center of the gallery, taking in the entire exhibit.

We talked for what felt like forever and I realized he had mellowed significantly in the recent months. I found myself attracted to him, something I never dreamed possible. Not that he wasn't good looking. In fact, he was downright gorgeous, but his personality had been such a turn off I had never allowed myself to see it. Now, with his new cheery demeanor I was noticing lots of things I never had before.

Alice had been gone for more than an hour. She had been tired and had to be up early for a meeting with a client whose wedding dress she was designing. The guests were dwindling and I went to Jasper's side taking his hand in mine.

"Are you about ready to go?" I asked, nipping at his ear.

He shook his head with a rueful smile. "I have to stay for a little while longer. There's a potential distributor here who wants to talk prices. Why don't you go take the car home and I'll catch a cab," he offered.

"I'll drive her," Edward offered, stepping forward from the dark corner he had been skulking in.

Jasper gave me a questioning look, knowing my distaste for Edward. I shook head. "It's fine. That way you can just drive yourself." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Wake me up when you get in," I whispered so only he could hear.

"Thanks Cullen. I own you one," Jasper said.

Edward smirked at him. "Time with Bella is payment enough."

Edward and I walked out to his car silently. As he opened my door for me I leaned too close and he caught my lips in his. Instead of pulling away I deepened the kiss.

And now here we were a year later. I'd been sleeping with Edward the entire time. Well almost. When Jasper and I got married 4 months ago I stopped seeing Edward for a few weeks. But he pulled me back to him. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I still loved Jasper and Edward still loved Alice but a few weeks ago Edward came down with a case of honest and told Alice about us. She'd dumped him on the spot and now that he was free he wanted me to be with him. I'd resisted for a while but he was insistent, eventually giving me an ultimatum. Jasper or him. I'd chosen him. And now I had to inform Jasper of my decision.

I hadn't thought of anything to say and the water had stopped running. I only had a couple of minutes to think before he would be downstairs to talk about the model he had slept with in New York.

He came downstairs in jeans and a tight navy sweater that showed off his muscular physique.

"Why are you dressed?" I asked curiously.

"Because I think you may be about to leave me and I didn't want to be wearing pajamas," he said, looking at the floor.

I remained silent. "Are you leaving me?" he asked urgently.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Because of this?" he asked, referring to his skanky model-sex.

"No," I whispered.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Edward."

Jasper seemed incredulous. "Cupid? He's our joke."

I wouldn't let him make fun of Edward. "I love him."

"You're seeing him now? Since when?"

"Since your opening last year," I informed him. "I'm disgusting." And I truly felt disgusting. I couldn't believe I'd let it go on so long.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why did you marry me?"

"I stopped seeing him. I wanted us to work." I wished I'd had more self control. It was embarrassing to admit this.

"Why did you say you wanted children?"

I didn't understand this question. The subject of children was something I would never lie about. It was one of the only things I would never lie about. It seemed too important to be cavalier about.

"Because I did," I replied.

"And now you want children with him?" he pried.

"Yes," I answered without thinking. I had never thought about children with Edward. He was still kind of a big child himself. "No….I don't know."

"But we're happy," he stated. The thought of this had never crossed his mind. I looked up at him and his face was torn up in anguish. "Aren't we?"

"Are you going to live with him?" he asked.

I nodded. "You stay here if you want." It was the least I could do to not make a mess of the divorce.

"Oh, look, I don't give a fuck about the spoils! Why didn't you just tell me the second I walked through the door?"

I bit my lip but kept eye contact. "I was scared."

He shook his head. "You're a coward, you spoiled bitch."

I hung my head, prepared for the onslaught of insults that were surely headed my way. His tone was different when he asked, "Are you dressed because you thought I might hit you? What do you think I am?"

"I've been hit before," I informed him. I knew he had never attempted to go after me before but I was really going to piss him off tonight. I wouldn't have been surprised. In fact, I probably would have welcomed it. I would have accepted it as part of my penance.

"Not by me!" he growled. He was angry now. "Is he a good fuck?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't do this," I pleaded. I stood and walked in the kitchen but he was right on my heels.

"Just answer the question. Is he good?"

I spun around to look at him. I was going to have to answer these questions eventually. Why not now? "Yes."

"Better than me?"

"Different."

"Better?" he pushed.

I leaned against the counter a few feet from him. "Gentler."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means."

He got up in my face. "I treat you like a whore."

"Sometimes," I allowed.

"Why would that be?" he mused. That stung. I looked up at him and knew I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry. You're–," I started.

"Don't say it!" he cut me off. "Don't you fucking say 'you're too good for me'. I am, but don't say it."

He started pacing the small kitchen from the table to the sink and back. "You're making the mistake of your life. You're leaving me because you think you don't deserve happiness but you do Bella."

I kept my head down. I would be happy with Edward. At least, I hoped I would.

"Did you ever love me?" he asked.

My eyes welled up as I remember that perfect first year where he was the only man I ever considered wanting ever again. "Yes," I replied softly.

I walked over to hug him and he wrapped his arms around me. He put his chin on top of my hair and asked, simply. "Did you do it here?"

"No." I was lying, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. This was his _home _and I had brought another man here. It was disgraceful.

"Why not?" Why was he asking this? I couldn't understand what possible benefit could come from having this knowledge.

I was starting to get annoyed. "Do you wish we did?"

"Just tell me the truth," he requested.

I sighed. "Yes, we did it here."

"Where?"

I pointed to the couch we had previously been sitting on. "There."

His jaw dropped slightly as he walked over to it. "On this? We had our first fuck on this. Did you think of me?" he asked with a sharp smirk.

He didn't need to remind me. I remembered.

We stood in silence for a few moments. "When?" he asked suddenly. I looked down to the floor. I was not answering this. "When did you do it here?" He walked to the chair I was sitting in and screamed in my face. "Answer the question!"

He was starting to scare me. "This evening."

"Did you come?" he pondered.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked painfully.

"Because I want to know!"

I gave him a dirty look and got up, walking upstairs to pack my things. We couldn't talk this through if he insisted on acting this way. He followed me up the stairs waiting for my reply.

"Yes, I came," I said as I grabbed my overnight bag from the towel closet. I marched to the bathroom and threw my shampoo and toothbrush into the bag.

"How many times?"

I sighed. How much longer was he going to go on with this? "Twice," I answered.

"How?"

I walked into the bedroom and threw some clean clothes into the bag. I didn't really pay attention to what I was grabbing. I would probably end up with all shirts and no pants. I couldn't worry about that now.

"First he went down on me. Then we fucked." I hoped that would be the end of it. But I was wrong.

"Who was where?"

My patience was wearing thin. "I was on top then he fucked me from behind."

"And that's when you came the second time," he prompted.

I boiled over. "Why is the sex so important to you?" I yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING CAVEMAN!" he roared, following me down the stairs.

I was grabbing my wallet when he started again, firing questions rapidly. "Did you touch yourself while he fucked you?"

He'd pissed me off. I wasn't going to hold back for his sake anymore. "Yes."

"Do you jack him off?"

"Sometimes," I replied with a smirk.

"Does he–," he started, but I'd had enough.

"We do everything people that have sex do!" I screamed, cutting him off.

He had a strange glint in his eye and I knew he was going to drive the stake into my heart. And if he was determined to do that, I would take him down with me.

"Do you enjoying sucking him off?"

"Yes!" I replied emphatically.

"You like his cock?"

"I love it!"

"You like him coming in your face?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Yes."

"What does it taste like?" he asked, only inches from my face.

I felt no remorse as I stabbed him for the final time. "It tastes like you but sweeter."

He gave me a smile. "That's the spirit. Thank you for your honesty." He opened the door and motioned for me to leave. "Now fuck off and die."

He slammed the door in my face.

* * *

I took a cab over to Edward's apartment. I knocked on the door and was swept up in his arms as soon as he opened the door.

His lips descended on mine and kissed me urgently, running his tongue along my lower lip while we were still in the hallway. I sighed into him pulling back.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern, brushing the hair out of my face.

I just shook my head. "Nothing." I didn't want our first conversation as a couple to be about Jasper.

He raised his eyebrows at me and pulled me inside. He sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. He cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb on my cheekbone, rubbing away the salt left over from the tears I cried in the car.

"What is it?" he whispered, trying to catch my eyes.

I bit my lip. "Let's just say I didn't leave Jasper on the best of terms."

His arm tightened around my waist and his eyes narrowed. "Did he hit you?"

"No." I shook my head. "He just didn't take it well."

He gave me a sad smile. "I didn't think he would. But it had to be done, love."

I nodded into his hand and he kissed me lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"I love you," he whispered. "Welcome home."

I smiled at that. I was home. With Edward. Edward and I shared a home. It was amazing how easy it was for that one fact to turn my whole mood around.

I ran my hand down his arm and intertwined my fingers with his. "You're right. I am home. And that means we have some work to do."

He looked me curiously and I leaned into him, running my fingers through his hair. "We have a lot of rooms to christen," I whispered and ran my lips along his jaw line.

His eyes lit up then darkened with lust almost immediately. "Which room do you want to christen first?"

A light bulb went off in my head. "How about the kitchen?" I suggested.

His smile got wider as he stood up, bringing me up in his arms. He kissed me as he started walking. "I like the way you think."

He walked into the kitchen and set me on the counter, standing between my legs. He ran a hand through my hair then leaned in for a slow sensuous kiss. I ran my hands up and down his sides as I opened my lips to him. His tongue entered my mouth and I sighed at the taste of him.

I pulled him closer and rested my hands on his hips, occasionally dipping my fingers under the waistband of his jeans. He groaned and moved his lips to my neck, darting his tongue out as he made his way down to my collarbone.

He pushed my cardigan out of the way and I let go of him to pull it off behind me. He whined when I let go and I smiled widely. I loved knowing I had such an effect on him just by touching him.

When I brought my hands back to him I pulled his shirt up, uncovering his muscular abs. I ghosted my fingers over them, loving the feel of them contracting under my touch.

He trailed kisses from one shoulder to the other, pushing down the straps of my camisole as he went.

I moved my fingers to his hair and ran them through while he pushed my cami down, exposing my breasts. He took one in his hands and rubbed the nipple until it hardened. He kissed his way down, painfully slow, before he engulfed my hard nipple in his mouth.

He flicked it with his tongue a few times and bit down lightly. I moaned and he looked up at me.

"Does that feel good?"

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, concentrating on the feeling building between my legs. "Ugh, you have no idea," I moaned.

He chuckled and the vibration almost put me over the edge. We were moving way too slow.

I pulled his lips back up to mine as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off of the counter, and set me on my feet. His fingers quickly found their way to the button of my jeans and he pulled them down, pushing my camisole down with them, leaving me in just my thong.

I took a half step back to take in the sight before him and I smiled. He always made me feel beautiful.

A mischievous look crossed his face as he raked his eyes over my body. I raised my eyebrows as he spoke.

"How about some chocolate syrup?" he suggested reaching back toward the refrigerator.

I shook my head and pulled him back to me. "We don't need it. You taste sweet enough." I leaned down and took a nipple in my mouth, teasing it with my teeth.

He groaned and ran his hands over my entire torso, leaving them to rest on my ass. Every time I darted my tongue onto his chest he gave me a squeeze.

I loosened his pants and dropped them to the floor. I ran my hand over the front of his boxers and I felt him twitched under my touch. He groaned and pushed me up against the counter again.

He ripped my soaked underwear down as he put me back on top of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his back as he pulled his boxers down.

He stood, poised for entry, teasing me for longer than necessary.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Please, I'm going insane. Just fuck me already."

He smirked. "I'd be happy to."

He pushed into me and filled me to the hilt.

He moved in and out of me slowly, setting a leisurely pace. He places his hands on my hips and shifted around to gain a deeper angle. After a few minutes of maneuvering I bent my knee up and set my foot on the counter. He groaned, suddenly able to enter me all the way to his base. He began pounding harder and faster.

My breathing started hitching and I knew I was close. I leaned back on my hands to focus on the feeling of him inside me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as his skin beat against mine.

His head fell back as he came inside of me. His relief triggered my orgasm and my walls milked him until we were both spent.

He rested his forehead on my shoulder as we each tried to catch our breath.

"I love you," he said, kissing my shoulder.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair before I pulled his face up to mine. I looked directly into his eyes as responded. "I love you too."

I needed to let him know that I loved him. Because maybe it will be easier to be faithful with constant reminders of our love for each other. I didn't want to screw this up. I needed this to work.

I laid in bed that night, unable to sleep. I'd done it again. I'd avoided a conversation with sex. Edward and I were going to have to talk about Jasper eventually. We couldn't dodge the subject forever, though I wanted to.

I knew I had a problem but I had no idea how to solve it. My relationship with Edward would never work unless we could truly talk. I wasn't sure I was capable of it. But as I looked over at the man lying next to me, seeing the happiness on his face even in sleep, I knew I needed to try. For his sake, I needed to try.

* * *

_A/N: If you haven't seen Closer, I highly recommend it. Natalie Portman and Clive Owen are fantastic._

_For those of you who have seen the movie you know that Bella and Jasper (Anna and Larry in the movie) end up together in the end. I left this story kind of ambiguous because I couldn't decide who Bella should be with. So you get to decide for yourself if Edward and Bella are more successful than Anna and Dan._

_One thing that I changed (and I wish I hadn't had to) was how Bella and Jasper met. It's so much funnier in the movie, but no matter how OOC Edward is, I could never put him in that situation haha. Watch it and you'll know why._


End file.
